


Noise Complaint

by irumemes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Lesbian Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk - Freeform, lol, persona 5 - Freeform, pussy juice, sae and tae have the big gay, they do the big gay, they fucc, this took me ages ffs, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumemes/pseuds/irumemes
Summary: Takemi and Sae Niijima fuck in the bathroom of LeBlanc and Sojiro complains about the noise





	Noise Complaint

(Persona 5 gay time bitches)

'One cappucino, please,' Takemi asked Sojiro Sakura in her usual bored tone.

'Coming right up.' Takemi nodded in gratitude.

The clinical trials she was leading were not showing any more sign of progress at the moment, and she was pretty full of self hate. 

Takemi needed to get her reputation back up, she just needed to help others like Miwa-Chan..

'Takemi.' 

The goth doctor felt a soft hand on her arm and turned to see the face of Sae Niijima, the prosecutor she sometimes saw at LeBlanc.

'Oh, hello Niijima-san. Nice to see you.' 

The usually rather cold doctor smiled at Sae, geniunely happy to see her.

She always felt happier whenever Sae was at LeBlanc with her. She was so interesting.. 

Sae Niijima laughed.

'Nice to see you too, Takemi-san.'

Takemi swore she always felt a little bit of electricity when that happened.. Her laugh was just so damn beautiful.

'So, uhh, how's work?' 

Takemi internally chided herself at her extremely awkward attempt to start a conversation.

'It's going fairly smoothly actually. We may have a new lead on the Phantom Thieves case.'

'Is that right?' 

Takemi tilted her head, smiling as she listened to Sae tell her about her working life and her job as a prosecutor. She was secretly jealous her working life wasn't that interesting. Ah, she loved hearing Sae Niijima talk to her. 

She was also really nice to look at while she was talking.. 

Takemi unconsciously licked her lips, and then realised .. it was that feeling.

'Am I boring you, Takemi-san?'

Sae Niijima quizzically looked at Takemi, noticing she'd spaced out, and at the same time grinning, in a rather.. sultry way. 

Takemi noticed her eyes flicker down to Takemi's lips. Yes.. Takemi knew this feeling. 

Electricity flowed through her and her heart beat faster as Sae Niijima's gorgeous face grew closer to her own, neither woman taking her eyes off the other one.

'Here's your coffee.' 

Both women immediately came out of their trance as Sojiro arrived with their coffee.

Shit, clamjammed! thought Takemi, internally cursing.

Sae giggled, sipping her coffee. Takemi looked up and saw her smiling face. She crept closer, biting her lip, dark eyes full of lust. Takemi gulped as the prosecutor slid her hand onto the doctor's thigh.

Sae turned her head and looked at the counter to make sure there was no one there. And yes, Sojiro was in the back, and there were no other people at LeBlanc, Kurusu-kun was at school. 

It was just the two of them.

The prosecutor earned a moan from Takemi as her thumb rubbed against the goth doctor's soaked clit through her underwear. Usually, Takemi would prefer to be the one topping, but being touched by Sae Niijima definitely wasn't something to be complaining about. Takemi threw her head back as Sae continued to rub her clit, biting her lip and moaning, both of them incredibly turned on.

'You two ok?' Sae leapt back as Sojiro reappeared at the counter, looking quizically at the two women.

'Yes we are fine, thanks, Sakura-san.' Sae replied calmly, but a hint of lust was still left in her voice. Takemi noticed it and her clit throbbed harder.

Sojiro gave them a confused look, and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sae immediately pulled Takemi's face towards her, connecting their lips instantly. Takemi's eyes widened at this daring gesture, and melted into the kiss, moaning in pleasure. The prosecutor's lips were so SOFT! God, this woman was driving her crazy.

Sae pulled away to speak. 

'God, I'm so horny..' she bit her bottom lip. 'Care for.. some more fun, somewhere a little more.. private?' She whispered this right up close to Takemi, her sultry tone making the doctor just want to rip off Sae's clothes and take her there.

'Yes,' moaned Takemi. She didn't care how desperate she sounded anymore, she just wanted to come.

Sae took her hand and led Takemi into the back of LeBlanc, the two of them making their way to the ladies' bathroom.

As soon as they entered, Takemi immediately pushed Sae against the wall and smashed their lips together, both of them moaning with need into the kiss.

'Time to start topping..' Takemi thought, mind hazy with lust.

Takemi bit Sae's lip and pulled it, making electricity flow through Sae at the wild gesture.

She then, after giving Sae a devilish grin oozing lust, crouched down and pulled Sae's panties down roughly. Takemi felt blessed she was wearing a pencil skirt today instead of her usual pantsuit. It was a matter of milliseconds before Sae found Takemi's hot tongue exploring her folds. She threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan filled with desire. Takemi moaned as she went down on Sae, lavishing her taste.

'T-tae-san..' Sae stuttered and then moaned loudly as Takemi began to suck on her clit, intense pleasure running through her body. 

'First names already,' Takemi spoke against Sae's vagina, causing her to moan in surprise at the sudden vibrations on her clit.

'Ah! T-tae-san.. you're so good at this..' Sae moaned, the usually stern faced lawyer now weak to the doctor's touch.

She bucked her hips instinctively as she felt Takemi's tongue inside her, moving around and hitting all the right places. Holy shit, she was enjoying this. The doctor was AMAZING.

Takemi was now tongue fucking the squirming lawyer, thoroughly enjoying the reactions from the taller woman. She placed her attention back to Sae's deserately throbbing clit and inserted a finger into her entrance.

Sae shrieked in pleasure, tongue hanging out of her mouth, loving the sensations Takemi was causing her. Takemi pumped her finger in and out of Sae, causing her to moan even louder.

'Damn, you're so wet,' murmured Takemi, momentarily looking up to give Sae a lust-filled grin. Sae grabbed Takemi's head and shoved her back against her clit, making the doctor moan as her hair was pulled roughly.

'You like that, huh?' Sae grinned as Takemi continued to eat her out, and then losing her cockiness, fell back and moaned loudly as Takemi inserted a second finger inside of Sae. 

'O-oh, Tae-san.. f-fuck.' Sae threw her head back and mewled in pleasure at the sensation of Takemi inside of her. Takemi grinned, and then bent her fingers inside of Sae, reaching her g-spot. 

The prosecutor pretty much screamed in pleasure as she came, her juices squirting out, drenching Takemi in her cum. Her body twitched and jerked as she rode out her orgasm, moaning and panting, tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolling in ecstasy.

When she had finished, Sae grabbed Takemi by the collar.

'My turn,' she growled.

Takemi barely had time to raise her eyebrows before Sae tore her shirt off and started to massage her boobs, pinching the doctor's rosy nipples and sucking on her neck. Takemi's eyes rolled back as she felt Sae's warm breath against her neck, sucking in such a sensitive spot. She moaned loudly in pleasure and then blushed in embarrassment. She'd really liked that.

Sae chuckled softly, her other hand feeling Takemi's drenched panties. She pulled them down, and marvelled at the ropes of cum that immediately splattered her face. Takemi was literally dripping.

Takemi growled and pulled Sae up by her hair, causing a whimper from the prosecutor. She shoved her face into her boobs, causing Sae to shudder in pure excitement. Sae immediately paid attention to her boobs again, licking and sucking all over Takemi's chest, leaving little hickeys. Marking Takemi as hers. 

Damn, this woman, Takemi thought, drowning in her lust for Sae as she got her tits sucked. It took her off guard when Sae suddenly detached herself from Takemi's chest and moved her focus to her nether regions.

'A-ah!' Takemi felt herself loudly moan as Sae stroked her incredibly sensitive, soaked nub, her body quivering at the intimate touch. 

'Dammit, s-stop teasing me,' Takemi's breaths were erratic as Sae continued to teasingly rub her clit and leave hickeys on her inner thighs.

Takemi moaned in pleasure as Sae finally put her mouth to her clit, sucking and licking her already oversensitive folds. She couldn't control the continual moans that spilled from her mouth.

'Sae-san, I-I'm gonna-' Takemi suddenly exclaimed in ecstasy as Sae made her cum, her liquids drenching Sae, her body shaking in pleasure. 

'Ah.. hah..' The two women were left panting on the bathroom floor. Holy SHIT. thought Takemi. I just fucked Sae Niijima, and then she fucked me! Well, I can't possibly stay away from her..

'Sae-san, would you want to see a movie with me tomorrow night at 7?' Takemi asked the panting prosecutor. 

Sae grinned, taken aback at her sudden boldness, even after they'd just had sex. 

'Tae-san, I'd.. love to,' she smiled back at the goth doctor. Fuck, I'm so gay for her, thought Takemi.

The doctor closed the gap between them by kissing Sae Niijima lightly, taking her off guard. But the prosecutor had to admit, she loved it. 

'You're so beautiful.. especially when you cum for me,' Takemi whispered into Sae's ear in the sultry tone she'd grown accustomed to, making her quiver in arousal even after she'd just came.

Sae looked back at Takemi, her mouth open at her tone. She then pressed her lips against Takemi's, sliding her tongue into her mouth, making the doctor raise her eyebrows.

'You still want more?' Sae moaned in response as Takemi's thigh again slid between her legs.

They both suddenly stood up and fixed their clothes as they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the women's. 

'Shit!' hissed Sae, hurriedly pulling her skirt back down and fixing her blouse. The women's bathroom didn't have seperate stalls, it was just a single room. 

'Oh, fuck!' 

Takemi hurriedly tried to lock the door, but she was too late as the person had just opened the door.

Futaba Sakura gasped in surprise as she found Sae Niijima and Tae Takemi in the same bathroom, both of their faces red and Takemi's clothes slightly dishevelled.

She then laughed. 'Wowww, you guys hate the bedroom THAT much? I mean, I could hear how much you BOTH love the LeBlanc restroom,' Futaba remarked, sniggering.

'Futaba-san, please,' Sae was about to beg Futaba not to tell when her doctor lover decided to speak.

'I apologise for being way too skilled.' Takemi mock bowed to Futaba.

'T-tae-san!' Sae exclaimed, not expecting her response and deeply blushing. 

'Haha! Well anyway, Sojiro told me to tell you to keep it down. He "doesn't want any god-damn noise complaints from the neighbours,"' the small ginger girl grinned as she saw the embarrassment on both their faces as they realised how loud they had both been. 

'Well, I have a check-up scheduled in about half an hour, so I'm going to head back.' Takemi told Futaba nonchalantly. She walked past her and left the cafe. Sae turned to Futaba.

'Please, Futaba-san, don't tell Makoto about this,' she begged.

Futaba scoffed. 'Makoto has a girl of her own. What are you so worried about?'

Sae's eyes widened in surprise. 'She WHAT? Futaba, who?'

'Not telliiiiiing!' Futaba laughed. 'Why don't you ask her yourself?'

Sae, like Takemi, rushed past Futaba and out of LeBlanc.

Futaba giggled. The two sisters would definitely have an interesting conversation tonight.

(May or may not the date scene and there may or may not be more smut depending on if anyone wants it)


End file.
